In mobile communication networks, there is always a challenge to obtain good performance and capacity for a give set of hardware. To increase capacity, additional cells can be introduced and a dense infrastructure may be needed to enable high data rates. However, the user distribution is typically non-uniform and this approach may is not always suitable.
It is desired to find a way to balance coverage with capacity where interference between channels for different mobile communication terminals is reduced.